No Matter What
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: Rachel is stuck in Colombus and Santana becomes her knight in shining... pom-poms? First pezberry ever please r&r.
1. The Race to Colombus

HEY! IT'S ME! I'M BACK! only this time with a new fandom! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee if I did I would totally get my mack on with Naya Rivera... What at least I'm honest!

* * *

><p>It's four in the morning and my phone decides to wake me up with buzzing... and not in the good way. Seeing nothing but darkness at first, I pick up my phone off the nightstand.<p>

"Hello?" I grumble into the phone sleepily. The number that popped up on my screen was unfamiliar, so whoever it is, it better be life or death or I'm going all Lima Heights on they asses...

"S-Santana?" Rachel's voice floats through the phone completely drenched in panic and fear.

"Berry? How'd you get my-" she interrupts me with the sound of her crying. "Rachel... What's wrong?"

"He... I..." her response was choked off by more sobbing "I didn't know who else to call..." she manage to get out after her bout of sobs.

"Where are you?" I scramble out in a hurry as I'm putting on my jeans, somehow managing to get a low cut long sleeve shirt on while holding the phone.

"I-I'm in C-Columbus, F-F-F..."

"Rachel calm down, chica." I say in an attempt to calm her down. I hear her breathing slow down. "Now... Rachel... What street are you on?" I ask in my most calming and endearing voice... which is impressive considering that I'm THE Santana-Fucking-Lopez.

"FIFTH AND MAIN!" She blurts out. Fuck. My. Life.

"Okay. Rachel, bonita, I want you to do me a favor." I say as reassuring as I could. I grab my keys to my Dodge Charger, my wallet, and I head out the door.

"Okay..." she manages through her tears.

"Go to the nearest restaurant and stay there. Call me when you get there, I'm on my way." I say as I'm hooking my car's Bluetooth with my phone and start the ignition.

"Please h-hurry..." at that I hang up and speed out of my drive way... Don't worry bonita, I'm on my way.

Normally it takes a person a hour and a half to get to Columbus... I get there in 45 minutes. I know the question you're asking and the answer is that I like her okay? I've liked Rachel for a long time she just pisses me off by chasing after Gigantor. He doesn't deserve her, all he's doing is trying to ride her coat tails, because that girl's going place and she's too oblivious to see it.

Rachel texted me 3 minutes after I got on the road telling me that she's at Chico's Authentic Mexican Restaurant on the corner of Fifth and Main... Good thing I'm not Mexican or I'd be offended. I navigate through the city streets with ease. Pulling into the almost vacant parking lot to Chico's, I gear my Charger in park as quick as I can, get out, and run into Chico's finding Rachel in a booth at the far end of the restaurant, staring out into space with the saddest eyes that I never want to see ever again. I approach the booth hoping not to scare her.

"Santana..." is the only thing she says when she finally notices me. The look in her eyes isn't the Rachel Berry that I know... it's like she's broken...

"What happened?" I ask sitting down across from her. She takes a breath as a fresh trail of tears roll down her cheek.

"Finn and I came here to have a romantic get away but... He was such a pig, Santana!" She bursts out in sobs and my heart breaks and in the process in my anger builds.

"What did he do, Rachel?" I ask as calmly as I can and so far it's working.

"The night was going splendid he was such a gentleman until we were making out... and he tried to push things further and I said no..."

_The night was going well for Rachel. She was having the most romantic evening she's ever had. Finn had been so sweet to make reservations at a quaint vegan restaurant in the middle of downtown and a carriage ride around the city. It wasn't until they got back to their hotel room the thing start going down hill._

_"Finn tonight was amazing... thank you..."_

_"No problem babe, it was all for you," he said giving her a kiss. His intention for the night were given away at how heated he was with his tongue rubbing against Rachel's bottom lip. She pulled away at how carried away he was getting._

_"Finn, I can't do this... I'm just not ready..." she said with her arms covered over her Versace clad chest._

_"OK, I've had enough of this cocktease Rachel. Please can you just drop the act?" He said annoyed at the beautiful diva._

_"Act! What act?"_

_"You act all innocent, but you come to school day in and day out wearing those short skirts... I'm sorry baby I'm not falling for the innocent act. You said it yourself that girls want it just as much as boys" he had his hands on her waist. She leant up and slapped him in the face and he fell back, anger rising in his cheeks._

_"You bitch!" He spat as his fist collided with her face. She fell to the ground clutching her face with tears in her eyes and unrestrained fear in her broken heart for the pig she once called her boyfriend. She remained silent waiting for the next blow, but it never came._

_"You know what, Rachel? Forget this, forget you! You're just this pathetic cockteasing troll. You're not even worth the trouble, I can get any girl I want! So have fun getting back to Lima, Man-Hands," with that he left leaving a broken Rachel in his wake._

That... fucking... asshole... I'm going all murder one on his ass!


	2. A Kinda Sorta Date?

Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorry for the lateness I've had this bitch done for like half a week now and have been wanting to upload this like something fierce. I've read all your reviews and loved every single one. it feeds my muse and make me want to get this out there to you guys feel free to post you opinions. I'd love you forever!

* * *

><p>The drive on the way back is slower than the drive to Columbus. I'm so fucking pissed that I can't speak. How can you do that to someone? Okay don't look at me like that, I did what I did because I'm a bitch. That asshat was her boyfriend... now ex. He should've understand, been sensitive to her needs, and be patient... okay this is Finn we're talking about here, but she deserves more than that and don't think I'm putting myself on that list because I've treated her like shit. She needs more than him; more than me. She needs New York and to be on broadway singing her heart out and to be the real her. Not this broken mess sitting next to me.<p>

"I'm sorry..." I hear her broken voice say quietly. She doesn't need to apologize. The person that needs to apologize is her good-for-nothing ex.

"Don't apologize... I would've done this for anybody," I tell her. She gives me this shocked face as if I'd grown three heads and a tail. "What are you looking at Treasure Trail?"

"I'm sorry but-"

"Stop apologizing. You're Rachel-fucking-Berry... you shouldn't have to apologize." That stunned her into silence. Just because I'm a bitch doesn't mean I'm cold hearted. I pull on to the exit heading back to Lima aka Hell. I look over and notice her crying.

"Why are you crying?" I ask with concern which I think threw her off because she gives me a confused look.

"You're being nice to me... why?" I'm stunned, I don't know what to say to that.

"You didn't deserve that... what Finn did... yeah you may talk a lot, wear too much argyle, and worship a loud-mouth big-nosed superstar, but you're not a bad person and you just didn't deserve it..." I tell her honestly. I want to atleast be honest about that.

"Thank you Santana."

"It's fine..." I trail off pulling up to Rachel's house. "Call me if you need anything... I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Thank you..." she says getting out. She runs to her door and I peel off heading back home to pass out. This is to much to handle while being half past dead.

I wake up later to the sound of my dog barking at the door. Who the hell could that be? I get up and walk downstairs through the foyer to see my giant Rottweiler, Pedro barking loudly at the front door. "¡Silencio Pedro!" I say as I open the door to find Rachel standing there with a plate of cookies.

"I'm sorry if I woke you... again... I just wanted to stop by and say thank you again for earlier this morning," she says with that hundred watt smile... damn that smile...

"What time is it?"

"It's half past 3... I could leave-" I stop her there.

"No! I mean... no... you don't have to... you wanna?" I trail off. I open the door wider and she steps in. I take the plate from her and she shrugs off her jacket that hid her mid cut top and when I notice that, I also notice that she's wearing something I've never seen her wear before: jeans. She is so fucking beautiful I almost forget to breathe. Okay keep it together, Lopez.

"Are you okay?" She asks with concern. I must have been staring too long. I shake it off. Get it together!

"Yeah all's good in tha 'hood," fucking... lame. She giggles, but the humor doesn't reach her eyes. She's still hurt and I still have the urge to kill that motherfucker.

"So what's on the itinerary today?" She asks sitting down at the breakfast nook.

"Absolutely, positively, nothing..." I emphasize the last word as I sit next to her and take a bite out of a cookie. "Holy fucking balls of doom! These things are fricking awesome!" She laughs and a it's true laugh at that. I mentally swoon... atleast I was able to make her feel better if only for a little while.

"Thank you, Santana."

"Its cool... for what?"

"Just being there... when I had nobody..." she says staring into my eyes and I feel naked and bare but I can't break away. She breaks the staring match with a blush. I'm wondering what that's about.

"So... wanna go and do something today?" I ask to cut the tension.

"That sounds splendid Santana, I would love to" she say with another hundred watt smile that out shines the previous one. My brain go mush mush...

"Awesome... I'm gonna go get dressed now..." I run up the stairs and step on the final plateau when I realize something... I kind of just ask her on a date... fuck...


	3. Girls Just Wanna Beat Up Assholes

I'm in my bedroom having a minor panic attack at what just happened... I just asked Rachel Berry on a date... a date as friends but a date none-the-less. I sigh as I strip out of my pajamas and go to find clothes to wear. I think I'll go with my purple and black striped long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans that always shows off my ass... I fucking love these things. I go downstairs and see Rachel dancing to the radio to music I don't recognize any what-so-ever... but it's fricking hot to watch... I sneak up behind her and tap her shoulder. She screams and protests me going all ninja on her.

"So who is that playing?"

"They're this semi-famous band named Cold... I've been experimenting with different types of Rock and Alternative music, I came across these guys and they just spoke to me..." Wow, atleast her speech pattern is back.

"Wow never pegged you for the Rock type."

"I guess there's a lot you've yet to know, Santana..." she says looking me in the eye. I break contact and lure her out of the door but not before saying goodbye to Pedro.

"Usted puede ser un buen chico? Adiós Pedro," I look up to Rachel and see what looks like a blush and she also looks a little afraid.

"It's okay, he doesn't bite," at this she visually relaxes but that blush is still there. I wonder what that's about.

"Shall we leave?"

"Yes, yes we shall," I say making an obvious Phineas and Ferb reference.

We get out on the road and agree on going to the mall when I realize that she's staring at me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... this is kind of surreal isn't it? Us going out and associating with each other... I mean you've always expressed a hatred towards me..." at that I squeal the breaks and turn my head towards her.

"Let's get one thing straight." She flinches at this. I realize my tone of voice is fiery so I breathe out and calm down. "I don't hate you... you're just unfortunate to be at the bottom of the social ladder... and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way."

"So it was all politics?" She asks ignoring the apology.

"Unfortunately..." I say turning towards the road.

"Why do you say 'unfortunately'?" She asks with a peculiar look in her eyes.

"Because you don't deserve one-fourth of what me and the other popular kids dish out," I end it at that.

The ride is quiet except for the radio playing top 40. It kind of makes me want to shoot myself really. I'm more of R&B and Rock kind of person, so hearing Katy Perry sing about kissing a girl makes me want to drop kick her in the face. We all get it! It's fun! Hell I'll be the first to agree with you, but God damn! Oh hey... we're here.

I pull into a parking space next to a red Ford Exploder and a metallic grey Madza. I get out and so does she. Next thing I know we're in the mall looking around. She goes into the music store next to Hot Topic and I'm a little on edge... this place looks like Dracula jizzed all over the place... would you rather I lie?

She bubbly skips over to the metal section (which is essentially the whole store) and skims through the CD's. We're getting looks from the other customers, who in fact make Tina look like a normal teenager, and also from the sales clerk.

"Hey Rach? Are you sure we want to be in here?"

"Of course I am! Ooh look Slipknot!" She picks out a CD with a bunch of guys wearing masks on the front of it. I pull her to the sales clerk at the check out counter who's just sneering at me.

"Do you have eye problems?"

"No."

"Then quit giving us the evil eye Count Suckula and ring up our crap." He huffs and does what he's told. He gives me the total and I pay and leave.

We wonder around the place for about an hour before we decide that we need grubbage. We walk to the crowded food court and stand in line for Panda Express. Rachel's next to me in line chatting about something she saw at F.Y.E. when I notice _IT._ Standing in line over at Dippin' Dots is the most disgusting thing to ever be blessed to be called a human being by the name of Finn Hudson laughing about something with some red-headed slutbag. I want to wring his neck and destroy him bit by bit. Rachel stops her happy chatter and looks over in the same direction that I am. I turn my head and notice the look on her face... I shouldn't have looked... she's wearing that same look that she did this morning... I hate a crying Rachel.

"Do you want to leave?" My voice made her jump a little.

"No... no. I'm not going to let him ruin our time out..." she says with trepidation and determination in her voice.

"Hey..." I get her to look at me at this. "You are a very strong willed person... I admire that."

"Thanks..." she smiles a small but very effective grin. She really is beautiful. She may be a little brat when we're in glee but out here in the real world she's completely different.

"Oh hey there RuPaul, I see you made it back in one piece." I look up and see Frankenteen and the bimbo pass by. I'm livid, Rachel's quietly crying, and him and the cum dumpster are laughing, my anger grows at hearing his laughing fit and I yell at his passing form.

"Yeah Finessa, she made it home, with no thanks to you!" I'm so livid that I know his beatdown is coming in about 2 sentences of hearing his voice.

"Why the fuck do you care Slutana? Usually you're all over torturing the troll." 1. I walk over and get in his face.

"That may be true Fincompentence, but she doesn't deserve to be stranded in the middle of Columbus, the bad part of town no less, without any way to get home! You're nothing but a little boy who can't stand to be rejected!" I spit out. Rachel is staring at our exchange in awe.

"Whatever, have fun with my sloppy seconds, Dyketana." I look at Rachel for a split second and see she's crying. Ok that's it. I rear back and punch him so hard that it send him stumbling into the chair behind him. That dude always has bad luck with chairs. I hop up onto his lap and continue the assault on his ugly mug until I feel someone pull me off of him.

"¡Detente! El hijo de puta merece ser golpeado por una chica, después de todo lo que ha hecho!" I yell in my native language. I'm struggling against whoever has a hold of me.

"Santana..." Rachel whispering close to my ear gets me to stop struggling. "Calm down... please." I calm down at the begging tone of her voice that sends a jolt to my midsection. Ok Lopez, so not the time.

"You're lucky Finept. Very. Fucking. Lucky." I emphasis those 3 words with a growl. She takes my hand and we head to the car to go home.


	4. Thank You, Santana

Rachel and I are sitting in a booth at Mancini's vegan restaurant off Luker St. We never got to eat when we were at the mall, so I figured 'hey why not?' She's doing her best not to get upset and I'm doing my best to curb my urge to kill that motherfucker. How dare he? To refer to Rachel like that was just low! I don't care that he called me a dyke, it doesn't phase me anymore. My concern is Rachel, everytime she chokes back a sob I want to rip off his dick and force feed it to him through a straw.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" The waitress asks as she shuffles up close to our table. Rachel puts in her order and I just order a vegan vanilla shake.

"You're not eating?" Rachel asks with concern in her voice.

"No, not right now. My stomach's not up for it." At this her eyes are down trodden.

"I'm sorry you got in a fight because of me..." she says with hesitation. "I'm sure that wasn't how you wanted to spend your day."

"Meh, no worries. It was actually pretty awesome there at the end when I got to beat the crap out of Teenzilla... been meaning to do that for a while now," I say with a smirk. She chuckles with amusement but it's short-lived. "Listen... Rachel... I meant what I said earlier... that you don't deserve all of what you get... and that I'm sorry," I lick my bottom lip thinking of what else that needs to be said. "If I could redo that thing at the mall all over I'd do it the exact same way in a heart beat... I mean it Rachel, you don't deserve that and he didn't deserve you." She looks up at me slightly surprised by my confession. Her eyes are still shiny from the tears and her bottom lip is swollen from biting back all of her sobs, but she could look like an udder train wreck and I'd still think she's beautiful.

"Thanks... Santana." She says looking me in the eye and it sends a shiver down my spine straight to my core. Keep cool, Lopez, keep cool. Luckily the waitress chooses this moment to interrupt and deliver our order. We give our thanks and Rachel digs into her vegan ravioli while I take a tentative sip of my shake.

"Mmm..." I moan in appreciation. This shake ain't bad at all. "Not bad... for fake ice cream," I chuckle.

"See! I keep trying to tell everyone that not only is the vegan alternative lifestyle, healthier and anti-murderous of innocent animals but it's also delicious! You would be surprised at how many recipes there are; from everyday living to formal party meals to hors d'oeuvres to desserts and to many different cultures of food!" She says with a thousand watt smile. Ladies and gentlemen; she's back! I chuckle again at her rambling. "What's so funny?" Her smile gone with a slight frown replacing it.

"You are..." I say with a small grin.

"While I appreciate you being honest, I don't see the humor in one's health. It is very important to maintain a-" at this I cut her off.

"Rachel, it's not the subject matter that's funny; it's the zeal and enthusiasm you have behind it... It's kinda cute," I say as I give her another grin. She blushes and this time I do know what that blush is for.

"Thank you, Santana..."

We enjoy our meal (well her meal; my shake) in a comfortable silence before we pay and leave. We're sitting in my car and as I stop at a red light I look over in the passenger seat to find Rachel with a content grin on her face.

"So I guess you had fun today despite what happened huh?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"Yeah actually, I did," she says with that grin a little wider. I internally sigh, her smile will be the death of me. I just thought of something.

"Listen, I want you to know..." I start, looking over at her for a second. "This isn't a one time thing..." I finally say after a second of looking into her eyes.

"What?" She asks with surprise written on her face.

"Today wasn't a one time thing... I don't know, I kinda got the feeling that you were thinking about that..."

"I was... but I also don't want pity..." she says with a frown.

"It's not pity, it's more like a realization. I meant everything I said today and you deserve so much more than what you're given, but one thing I know you deserve more than anything is a friend... something I should've been a long time ago," I say with conviction. I'll never have her, but I will be there for her. She stares at me as I pull into my drive way so she can retrieve her Prius. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Santana Lopez?" She asks with a smirk. I chuckle at her attempt at lightening the mood and her subtle acceptance of my offer of friendship.

"I tied her up and locked her up in your closet," I retort. She's full blown laughing.

"Well damn, now she'll have to come out of the closet... _again,_" she jokes. Now were both laughing. This is a side of her I've never seen... I like it. "Thank you again, Santana. Today was truly splendid." She gives me a thousand watt smile as she exits my car and gets into hers. She waves before she pulls out and drives away.

I stay in my car for just a while to calm down. That smile just always knocks me off my feet and shatters my thought process. She really is something special and if I have any say in it, I'll make sure no one messes with her, starting with the slushy problem... tomorrow.


	5. Santana: Student, Cheerio, Guard Dog

I pull into the school's parking lot with my confidence on high and my Cheerios uniform on. Today is the day of changes for one Rachel Berry, because I'm taking care of this bullying problem right now. I've already started the change by stopping myself from being a bitch towards her, now it's everyone else's turn.

I walk into the school with my head held high and a smirk on my face. Oh yeah, all these losers so see me as a goddess. My parting of the student body is interrupted by the image of one of the hockey players dumping a cherry slushy onto Rachel's head. Perfect opportunity to really get my message across.

As Captain Concussion is laughing at Rachel, I grab him by the back of the head and slam it up against the locker beside Rachel's. Hey what's one more concussion?

"Not a good decision, pendejo," I say as I grab a slushy from another jock and splashing Ice-head in the face. I chuckle as I watch the oozing electric blue corn syrup running down his face with accompaniment by the laughter of the entire student body sans Rachel, who by the way is just in shock by (what I guess) my actions.

"Alright you losers," I yell to get the attention of lambs. "This girl right here," I yell again pointing at Rachel. At this point I feel Quinn and Brittany coming up to flank my left and right side. "Is off limits!" I look at Rachel and she's smiling at me with her eyes but not her mouth.

"That means no slushies, no dumpster tosses, no porta-potty rides, no throwing her into lockers, no nicknames of a mean nature, and above all else no beat-downs. Failure to comply will result in a trip to the hospital and your entire pathetic existence ruined by me, comprende?" I don't wait for a response as I take Rachel's hand and lead her into the nearest girls restroom.

I lock the door behind me and move to the sink to turn on the warm water.

"You didn't have to do that you know..." Rachel says in a small voice.

"Yes I did, I told you yesterday that things are changing and-"

"No you didn't," she says cutting me off.

"I didn't? Ok, well guess what, shit's changing around here and you being treated like trash ends now and I'll be sure to see that it does," I finish. What comes next shocks me. She grabs me by my top and slams her lips into mine in a fierce kiss and I return it with gusto. My brain explodes along with my cuka... I don't know, I'll have to check later. Her lips are so soft with a subtle taste of cherry, which reminds me of what I should be doing. I pull away only to be rewarded with a moan of protest.

"Sorry Rach, but you need to get cleaned up." I lean her head underneath the warm water, scrubbing the ice and corn syrup out of her hair until I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hold that thought," I say walking over to the door and unlocking it. I peek my head outside to see Quinn holding a duffle bag.

"Her slushy kit," she says handing me the bag.

"Thanks," I walk back over to the sink. She's staring at me quizzically.

"It's your slushy kit."

"I know, but how'd you get it?"

"I'm one-third of the Unholy Trinity... what do you think?" I ask giving her a 'duh' look. I grab the shampoo, conditioner, and a fresh set of clothes out of her bag and begin to wash her hair. Once I'm done, I wipe off the excess off her face and neck, then I send her into a stall with her clean clothes. She comes out a few moments later looking like new.

"There we go, all clean," I say with a wide grin.

"Thank you again, Santana..." she leans in to capture my lips again but this time I pull away.

"Rachel, I can't... you've been through a lot... you deserve better..." I confess looking into her eyes.

"Who could do better? Who could ever treat me better than you have so far?" She questions with desperation. Only one word rings true for that question.

"Broadway..." I say truthfully. She stares at me with astonishment as she realizes what I'm getting at.

"Listen I gotta get motoring, Mr. Simon is an asshat when people are late." I walk out without another word. That could've been bad... really bad... I'm not delusional, I know what's going on. She's latching onto me as a safety net because I was the one to show her kindness at a moment of misery for her... which is fine, I can live with that. The problem? She may confuse it for love and that's just a double cardiacide waiting to happen. I walk into Mr. Simon's class and sit down next to Brittany.

"Sannie!" She calls and glomps me. The thing I love about Britt is that no matter how sad I am she can always make me feel better.

"I missed you too B." She smiles at that.

"So you and Rachel are sharing sweet lady kisses?" Uh...

"No Britt, I'm just playing guard dog for her." She tilts her head slightly.

"You need to tell her you love her, San... I think you two would be hot together." She stares into space with a dreamy look on her face. I don't know what's creepier... the fact that she knows my feelings for her or that she's fantasizing about it.

"I can't do that; she deserves better... she needs better," I confess.

"Nobody could do better than you, San. You're too awesome to turn down; you should just tell her," she demands. I start to rebut her comment but my phone stops me by vibrating and flashing a message from Rachel.

_"Help."_

That's all the motivation I need to get up and run out of the room. I've got a bad feeling about this.


	6. Well Who Knew?

I run as fast as I can. If I recall correctly this is a free period for her so she'll be in the auditorium.

I swear, whatever's going on if she's hurt I'm going Lima Heights on something! I walk into the auditorium and what I see up on the stage makes my blood boil.

"Listen Rach... I've been thinking... I was wrong. I want you back... please..." Finnessa begs. This is fucking low, like really fucking low. "Seeing you yesterday made me realize that and... I'm sorry..." I start to speak, but before I can get a syllable out Rachel's on the offence.

"Really? Was that before or after you called me your sloppy seconds?!" She yells in anger and she has that same look from when she said the only job I'd have is on a pole... which that comment still smarts but God damn did she look hot! Kind of like how she looks right now...

"Rachel, I said I was sorry. Please, let's just start over."

"No, you hurt me. You hurt me more than any other person that could ever imagine and that's just unforgivable!" She gets in his face at this. Ok, why did she text me again? She seems to be holding her own just fine.

"Geez Rachel! I said I was sorry! Wait a minute... there's someone else isn't there? Is it Puck? Or is it that slut, Santana?" Slap. The anger is visible on her face and so is Dipshit's building anger. His violent shaking snaps me out of my shock and the sight of him pulling his arm back makes me spring into action. I tackle him into the ground and begin to beat his face into the stage. His nose starts to gush crimson on the third impact, but I don't stop. I feel someone grab at me, but I pull away and continue belting out punishment.

"Santana, Please!" I hear Rachel cry out. That stops me and I turn to her "Let me..." and she pushes me away and belts out punishment of her own.

"You." Punch.

"Will never." Punch.

"Hurt." Punch.

"Me again!" Punch and knee to the balls. After she's done she gets up and the sight of Frankenteen's bloody face is both sad and amusing; sad because Rachel had that much rage in her and amusing because seeing him like this brings tears of joy in my eyes.

"Now you get the fuck out of here and I don't ever want to see you again except for the classes we have together and Glee, and when we're there, I don't want you talk to me, I don't want you to look at me, I don't even want you to think about me. Do you understand?" He nods his head as he grabs his crotch to relieve the pain. He gets up and runs out of here and Rachel turns to me.

"Wow... Rach, I didn't kn-" she interrupts me with her lips on mine and I completely forgot what I was thinking. All I can process is her and the music coming from her in the form of a moan. I push her up against the nearest wall and pin her hands above her head and kiss her with all the hunger; all the passion I've held back from her. She moans again and that snaps me out of my moment of weakness. I pull away and she moans again but this time in protest. "Rachel, we c-" she interrupts me again by pulling me back to her and switches our places by pinning me against the wall.

"Don't; I have seen a beautiful person in you for the past 36 hours; someone that I never thought existed. When I called you I didn't expect you to save me; at worst case scenario I expected you to laugh at me, but you proved me wrong; when I showed up at your door I wasn't expecting to be let in, but again you proved me wrong, and never did I imagine that you'd want to be seen in public with me much less defend my honor from my pig-headed ex... you've proved me wrong on a lot of things these past 36 hours... and I never have been happy to be proven wrong in my life. You are different than what you make yourself to be, Santana Lopez." My heart flutters at her using my full name and she leans in closer to my ear. "This isn't hero worship..." she whispers and gives me a soft and emotional kiss before she pulls away. She looks me in the eye before she walks off the stage and out of the auditorium.

I'm frozen to my spot. She saw right through me without a flaw... how the fuck did she do that? I move my fingers to my lips; still feeling Rachel's there from the last kiss. It may have been short but it conveyed a lot of feeling. In other words it lit my fire brighter than a Christmas tree. I pull myself off the wall and walk back to class. As soon as I get there I'm given a detention. I sigh as I return to my seat next to Brittany.

"San, where'd you go? Did Lord Tubbingtons text you from my phone again? That darn cat, I'm going to have to ground him and take away his fondue pot." I stare at Britt trying hard not to laugh. She always knows how to get me started.

"No B, I had to go take care of something."

"You need to talk to her, San. I know you better than you do and you've been living with this crush since we joined Glee. I see the way you look at her when she sings and I've seen the way she looks at you... talk to her..."

"But Britt... I don't even know what to say to her."

"How about the fact that you're absolutely and completely head over heels for her?" Quinn interjects with a look that totally says 'duh'.

"Q... you knew?"

"Of course I knew, San. You're my best friend."

"But you hate her," I say with confusion.

"Besides the point. I know you like her, I would want to see you happy first before entertaining my complete loathing for her." Wow, I never thought Quinn cared that much...

"Thanks, Q..." at that my thoughts drift off to the mind explosion that Rachel left me in.


	7. Flight of The Superstar

I'm sitting in class waiting for it to end so I can go to Glee. Rachel will be there, which is something I'm not ready for, but I really need to talk to her. The bell rings and I'm the first out of the door. Rachel is seriously running me in circles with these kisses that's been happening as of late. God, she drives me crazy! Ever since we lost Nationals last year and when B and I patch things up at the end of the school year something happened...

_Santana stood at her locker after talking with Brittany. Her feelings still a little frazzled... Brittany only wanted her as a friend. Leaning back against her locker, Santana banged her head back against it in frustration. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to do something other than stand in the hallway like a buffoon._

_So she did; she decided to run. Since school ended in those next few minutes she ended her last day of school early. She ran down the halls with such speed and so blindly she ran into someone she really had no intentions of running into._

_"Watch where you're going dwarf, I'm in no mood to deal with the young and the hopeless," Santana spat with enough venom to match a viper. Her sneer in place, arms crossed with her hair shrouded over her right shoulder as she stared the small diva down with malice. Suffice to say; she wasn't over the kiss fiasco quite yet._

_"Sorry Santana, it won't happen again." Rachel pushed her way through Santana's glare and ran without another word. That's when she took in the smaller girl's appearance. The tiny diva was drenched in a multitude of different color slushies. Somehow this had upset Santana, so she followed her. By the time Santana caught up to Rachel, she saw her entering the bathroom._

_"Ok, midget. What the hell was that? Where do you get..." she was cut off by the tiny diva._

_"I'm tired of your shit Santana. All you and Quinn do is ridicule me and make me feel worthless. For what? Hell if I know! I'm tired of it and it needs to stop." Rachel gave the Latina the most fiercest glares she has ever seen. It stirred something inside her; something that had been dormant since her sophomore year. _

_"Ok then." Santana then proceeded to help Rachel clean up, much to the diva's surprise. Santana enjoyed the feeling of the shorter girl's hair between her fingers, a little too much if you asked her, and before she knew it they were done. Rachel gave her a hesitate look of thanks as she left and all Santana could do was watch. The stirring feeling presented itself even more as she still felt Rachel's hair between her fingers. She left the bathroom without a sound._

That day I realized what I felt for her. Even then she drove me crazy.

As I rush for the choir room, I stop and see Finn giving me a dirty look.

"Do you have eye problems? Oh wait, you do. Both of them are trying to shut due to the beat-downs you've been getting lately."

"You need to stay away from her Santana." He says seriously. "You're no good for her."

"Dude are you fucking stupid? Nevermind I know the answer to that. One, me and Rachel are friends; Two, you were never good for her, and three, remember who gave you that busted lip and those shiners. Do we need a repeat?" I don't wait for an answer as I walk away.

I walk into the choir room and I'm the first one here. I sit in the top row waiting for people to file in. One particular person really.

And there she is.

"Santana... you're early," she says with surprise laced in her voice.

"So are you."

"Yeah but I'm always early," point taken bonita.

"We need to talk." I pat the seat next to me and she gets my gesture and sits beside me. "What are you doing?" I start.

"Getting out my music for today's lesson." She's playing coy. Soooo not the time.

"No I meant with the kisses. I..." I'm cut off by the sound of people filing in and soon Mr. Shuester.

"Okay guys today's lesson were going to talk about freedom. There's a saying. If you love someone let them be free and if it's meant to be they will come back. I want you all to pick a song that describes the saying or any other form of freedom." Rachel raises her hand at this.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song."

"Ok Rachel, take it away." He says as he makes way for her to take the spotlight. Everbody groans and I growl at them. They shut up pretty quickly.

"This song is called Flight of The Superstar."

_Everytime I see the stars shine down, I think of her, the life she lives, today,"_

I watch her as she moves and I listen.

_Made a deal to trade her life, for fame, a superstar, inside her when she plays,_

This song sounds familiar... I know! It's the song she was dancing to at my house! This is by that band Cold.

_Did you see her flow, did you see a spark, did you see her go, did she break your heart,_

She sings the song so beautifully it breaks my heart and mends it all in one. Her movements captivate me and her voice touches my soul. Why am I pushing her away again? Oh yeah... Broadway.

She finishes the song with a belting climax and Mr. Shue stands up in an ovation.

"Wow! Rachel! I love that you took a step outside of your normal genre. I'm impressed," but she doesn't hear him. She's looking straight at me. She walks up to me, grabs me by collar, and whispers,

"When you look at me like that I can't help but to kiss you," and she does and I'm not stopping her.


End file.
